


Befragung

by TLen



Category: SOKO Stuttgart | Stuttgart Homicide
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Die Damen ermitteln und erleben eine Überraschung.





	Befragung

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. Vielen Dank an Lady Charena fürs Beta.

 

„Warum muss immer, ausgerechnet wenn die Jungs Urlaub haben, ein Mord passieren.“ Martina Seiffert seufzte als sie zusammen mit Anna Bardosi die Bar betrat. Die zwei Frauen verharrten für einen Augenblick im Eingang, damit sich ihre Augen an das schummrige Licht in der Bar gewöhnen konnten.

„Glaubst du, du hättest die zwei dazu bekommen, hier zu ermitteln?“, erwiderte Anna lächelnd. „Die hätten doch viel zu viel Angst um ihre Ärsche.“ Sie blickte auf drei Pärchen, die engumschlungen tanzten und auf zwei weitere, die an den Tischen miteinander tuschelten – allesamt Männer.

Martina trat an die Bar. Anna folgte ihr. Ein junger Mann in einem pinkfarbenen Shirt und mit einem bunten Tuch um den Hals, lächelte sie freundlich an. „Habt ihr Mädels euch verlaufen, die Lesbenbar ist um die Ecke.“

Martina zückte ihren Dienstausweis. „SOKO Stuttgart. Wir ermitteln wegen des Toten, der vor einer Woche auf Ihrer Toilette gefunden wurde.“

„Der Junkie?“, wunderte sich der Barkeeper. „Ich dachte, das war einfach eine Überdosis:“

„Die er sich nicht selbst gespritzt haben kann, wie die Obduktion ergab“, erklärte Martina. „Da niemand mit einem Mord rechnete, haben die Kollegen, die den Fall aufnahmen, leider nur die Personalien der zwei Herren festgestellt, welche die Leiche fanden. Wir hatten gehofft, dass heute vielleicht die selben Besucher wie letzte Woche da sind und wir sie befragen könnten. Vielleicht ist jemanden etwas aufgefallen. Eine Person die fluchtartig das Lokal verließ, zum Beispiel. Vielleicht haben auch Sie etwas bemerkt. Jeder Hinweis würde uns weiterhelfen.“

Der Barkeeper schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, spontan fällt mir nichts ein. Letzte Woche war hier ziemlich voll, wie immer nach dem Ersten, wenn die Leute wieder Geld in der Tasche haben. Da hatte ich alle Hände voll zu tun. Mike und Pete waren da, an sie erinnere ich mich“, er deutete auf eines der tanzenden Pärchen. „Und ich glaube, der Andy auch, aber mit einem anderen Begleiter.“ Jetzt zeigte er auf einen der Tische.

„Danke“, sagte Martina und bedeutete Anna, sich dem tanzenden Paar zu widmen, während sie auf den Tisch zusteuerte.

///

„Ich würde mir gern noch mal die Toilette ansehen“, sagte Martina eine Viertelstunde später, nachdem keiner der Anwesenden ihnen hatte weiterhelfen können, sich aber auch niemand selbst verdächtig gemacht hatte.

„Glaubst du, wir finden was, das die Spusi übersehen hat?“, wollte Anna wissen.

„Nach einer Woche? Das bezweifle ich“, erwiderte Martina. „Aber ich will mir wenigstens einen Eindruck vom Tatort verschaffen.“

Sie klopfte an die Tür, bevor sie sie öffnete, steckte dann vorsichtig ihren Kopf ein Stück hinein, darauf gefasst für eine peinliche Situation zu sorgen. Doch die Toilette war leer. So öffnete sie die Tür ganz. Hätte sie eine schmutzige Spelunke erwartet, so wäre sie enttäuscht gewesen. Der Raum war sauber und ordentlich. Auf den weißen Kacheln war kein Stäubchen Schmutz zu sehen. Neben der Tür hing ein Kondomautomat und ein Plakat, das für Safer Sex warb. Im Fenster standen sogar Blumen. Die Toilette hinterließ den gleichen gepflegten Eindruck wie die Bar selbst. Nichts, in dem man Drogendealer oder Junkies erwartete. 

Anna deutete auf das Fenster. „Das ist groß genug, dass ein schlanker Mann ein- oder aussteigen könnte. Wir sind schließlich im Erdgeschoss.“

„Ahhhh!“ Der plötzliche Laut ließ die beiden Frauen zusammen zucken. Anna wollte schon auf die Kabine zustürmen, aus der er gekommen war, doch Martina hielt sie zurück.

Eine zweite gedämpfte Stimme erklang, schien etwas von „sexy“ und „eng“ zu murmeln, bevor ein lautes „Jahaaaa“ ertönte.

„Komm!“ Martina zog Anna mit sich. „Lassen wir den Herren ihr Vergnügen und befragen sie hinterher. Vielleicht haben sie sich letzte Woche auch um diese Zeit hier vergnügt und etwas bemerkt.“ 

„Und ich dachte immer, Sex auf der Toilette gibt es nur im Porno“, meinte Anna als sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss zog. Begleitet würde ihr strategischer Rückzug von lauter werdendem Stöhnen.

„Weißt du;“ sagte Martina, als sie im Gang standen. „Manchmal frage ich mich, ob das Leben als Lesbe nicht einfacher wäre.“

„Wie das?“, wunderte sich Anna.

„Nun man spart sich den Ärger mit den Männern. Und ich denke, ein Partner vom gleichen Geschlecht sollte doch wissen, was einem… nun ja Spaß macht.“

„Du meinst eine Frau braucht nicht erst eine Gebrauchsanweisung wie mancher Mann?“, fragte Anna.

„Genau, gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe findet auf derselben Ebene statt.“

Der spitze Schrei, der in diesem Augenblick ertönte, schien ihr Recht zu geben.

Schließlich hörten sie Schritte auf den Fliesen und das Rauschen eines Wasserhahnes. Als die Tür von Innen geöffnet wurde, trat Martina einen Schritt vor und zückte ihren Ausweis.

„Martina Seiffert, SOKO Stuttgart, ich hätte eini…“

Die Worte blieben ihr im Halse stecken, als sie in die überraschten Augen von Jo und Rico sah.

Ende


End file.
